Never Have I Ever
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: It's graduation time for Haruhi and the twins, and Tamaki's planning a party to celebrate the occasion. But when a game of 'Never Have I Ever' touches on some sensitive topics, what kinds of secrets will be revealed around the campfire? KyouTama, HikaKao


**Well, well, well…look who's back! That's right! I know I said that I wouldn't be posting OHSHC fics for a while, but I found this one kickin' around on my comp (I guess I wrote it back in the summer when my muse was still active) and it's good enough that I think I can post it! It was mostly inspired by the droves of "Truth or Dare" fics out there (and I love reading those. The truths/dares are so inventive!), but in order to change it up a bit, I chose a different campfire-circle game (it should be obvious by the title what it is!). Anyway, standard warnings apply: shounen-ai/implied yaoi yadda yadda yadda…KyouTama and HikaKao, as per the usual, as well. Nothing graphic, but if boylove makes you squirm, it would be best to click the back button. And that's about it! After this, I really don't know when I'll write more, so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: "Ouran Koukou Hosutobu" is the property of the wonderfully imaginative Bisco Hatori and the animation companies BONES and FUNimation. I own no part of it, and anything I write is merely for the enjoyment of others (and myself. I'll admit). **

**Never Have I Ever**

"And then, at the end of the party, we're going to play a commoner's game! It's called…Never Have I Ever!" Tamaki proclaimed, roses and sparkles filling the air around him at an alarming rate.

Haruhi let out a stifled groan: trust Tamaki to make a big deal of their graduation. Just because the last three members of the original Host Club were finally done High School was no reason to throw the most lavish party she had ever been to, but then she should have known that, when it came to Tamaki, _everything _was excessive.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, sighing as she glanced at the flamboyant blonde. "I mean, we're just graduating, and…"

"_Just graduating? _Haruhi, my darling daughter, this is the end of one of your life's _chapters! _Everything's going to _change! _Wouldn't you like to retain the simplicity and beauty of grade school for one more night?" he looked shocked, flinging one hand over his brow and holding the other above his heart.

"I just…"

"I think it sounds like fun!" Hani was also sprouting flowers, and his sakuras and Tamaki's roses were competing for space.

"Has anyone else noticed how illogical it is to have flowers appear from nowhere?" Haruhi asked, but her question was largely ignored.

"It's settled, then! Now, the only question is where we're going to have it…" Tamaki tapped his chin, striding around the room a few times. "We can't do it over at my place; my Grandmother would never let me, and it's…"

"I sense Tamaki planning something stupid. Am I right?"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki jumped on the dark-haired man in the doorway, latching his legs around Kyouya's waist. "We can have it at your place!"

"Have what at my place?"

"The…the _party!" _Tamaki flailed his arms, nearly loosening himself from his precarious perch. Kyouya grabbed him in order to prevent his fall, and the action brought their faces within inches of each other. "I've only been talking about it for the last week." Either Tamaki was not bothered by their proximity, or else the blonde's one-track mind had not yet registered it. Kyouya, however, was very aware, and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"You know I only listen to half the things you say."

"_Kaasan, _can we?" his eyes were shining.

"Have the party at my place, you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," Kyouya grudgingly agreed. "But only because my father has a business trip this weekend, so nobody will be around."

"_Arigatou, mon ami!"_

Tamaki hopped down, leaving Kyouya wondering why he thought he could blend Japanese and French into the same sentence. Haruhi gave him a look that clearly stated how she felt about the party, but Kyouya was, for once, not sharing her feelings.

Besides, it might be…interesting.

000

"And Haruhi can explain the game to us!" Tamaki threw an arm around the girl's shoulders, and she rolled her eyes. "After all, a commoner's game should be introduced by a commoner!"

He seemed content with this knowledge, and nodded to himself as he wandered off the sit on a bench beside the large firepit. One by one, the others followed, until Haruhi had no choice but to join them.

"Okay. It's really simple," she shrugged. "Basically, one person starts by saying, 'Never have I ever…' and then finishes the sentence. Anyone who's actually _done _what the sentence says has to take a drink, and then in some versions they can say what the circumstances of the action were, but that's usually optional. Basically the point is either to see who has to run to the bathroom first, or to see who gets drunk first," she sighed, letting them know exactly what she thought of those aims. "But that's it. So," she sat down, grabbing a can of soda pop and keeping it close. "Who wants to start?"

"I think you should, Haru-chan!" Hani beamed at her.

"Um…alright," she paused for a second before snapping her fingers. "I know! Never have I ever been out of Japan!"

"Cheap," Hikaru muttered, although he resolutely took a gulp of his beer. Haruhi had a feeling that alcohol would play a part in this little gathering, but it was interesting to observe the other's drinking habits, anyway.

"So, who goes next?" Kaoru asked, crossing his legs.

"Well, it usually goes in a circle, so…"

"It's _my turn!" _Tamaki exclaimed. "Um… never have I ever…failed a test!"

"I hate you." Hikaru again, who was by now glowering at everyone. "Aw, am I the only one?" At everyone's nods, he snorted. "Figures. Just go, Kyouya."

"Gladly. Never have I ever been intoxicated."

"Have I mentioned that I hate you?" Hikaru snarled at him, and Kaoru put an arm around his brother's waist. Kyouya turned to Tamaki and raised an eyebrow slightly, and the blonde paled a little before taking a drink.

"Really? When was that, Tama-chan?" Hani perked up.

"At our graduation," Kyouya replied. "It also involved a lot of other questionable activities, but perhaps those will come up later."

"You're so mean to me," Tamaki sniffed, staring at his beer can. Kyouya rolled his eyes and glanced at Mori, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Never have I ever…" he began in his deep voice, "had a fight with my siblings."

Hani laughed at this; they all knew of his love-hate relationship with Chika; and had some of his soda. Haruhi and Tamaki were exempt, and Hikaru and Kaoru chorused that they'd 'never had a real fight, anyway.' Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up before taking a drink of his sparkling water; for some reason, he and Kaoru were drinking it; and leant back on the bench. Nobody asked him for any details, though…after all, _his _relationship with his brothers was common knowledge as well.

"Okay! Never have I ever…driven a car!" Hani proclaimed, now munching on a piece of cake.

"But it's fun!" The twins chorused in unison before glancing at each other guiltily and drinking.

"Tamaki almost got us killed once," Kyouya said coolly as the blonde gave him another glower. "I don't think I should have to drink, though, because the only reason I grabbed the wheel was to save my life."

Nobody argued with Kyouya; they all turned to Kaoru, who smiled gently. "Never have I ever skipped class."

"Aw, Kaoru, you too?"

"Just because you were hung-over doesn't mean you can opt out of school," Kaoru replied matter-of-factly, winking at his brother. "And I know you're the only one."

The others nodded, and Hikaru realized it was his turn. "Alright, then, Kao_ru, _how about this…never have I ever cried during a movie."

Kaoru blanched, but they all knew what his response was. Haruhi shrugged and took a drink, and when the others looked at her, she said, "What? I _am _a girl." Hani also had to drink; but Hani cried at lots of things, so that wasn't a surprise; and neither was the fact that Tamaki had, because he was…well…Tamaki.

The game continued on for some time, but Haruhi found it surprising that the other Host Club members were refraining from asking particularly personal questions. She had expected at least _some _awkward topics to come up, and the fact that none had was worrisome. It made her feel like the dam was about to break.

And break it did.

"You guys are no fun." Hikaru was still drinking steadily and was more than a little tipsy; if not outright drunk, yet; and he bent forward with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. "Let's take this party up a notch. Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy involving a guy."

Haruhi inwardly groaned. She _knew _that was coming eventually, but for it to be such a _blunt _question…well, it was Hikaru, after all. "Um…I suppose that nobody will be surprised if I say yes?"

"Haruhi had a sexual fantasy?" Tamaki looked scandalized. "My daughter is not _old _enough to think about such things!"

"Who was it?" Hikaru pressed.

"Hikaru, I'm a _girl. _Get over it!" Haruhi snapped. The truth was, she actually couldn't remember _who _was in her dream, although, with the people she hung around with, it probably didn't mean anything. And besides, it was perfectly normal…for a girl.

"Come on, guys, own up," Hikaru was still smirking.

"Nope!" Hani was still chewing on cake, and Mori remained as stoic as ever. Of course, while he _had _thought about such things as kissing his cousin on occasion, the feelings behind it were merely affection and nothing so crude as to be called 'sexual,' so he figured that the point was moot. And nobody was going to pressure him, regardless.

"You guys are no fun. Remember, if we find out after the game that you've been lying…" he let the threat hang, although there was no telling _what _Hikaru would plan. Kaoru turned bright red and shifted sideways, taking a gulp of his water so fast that if Haruhi hadn't been looking straight at him, she would have missed it. However, while she was not inclined to say anything, Tamaki was not nearly so rational.

"Who was it? Who was it?" he was bouncing in his seat again, and Kyouya put a hand on his arm to restrain him, using the same moment to take a sip of his own water. So. Haruhi nodded to herself; not unsurprising in the least, but the fact that they would admit it obviously meant something.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his brother, his eyes widening. "I mean…if I had thought…I never would have said…"

"It's fine," Kaoru glanced at the ground and spoke in a soft voice. "I didn't expect you to know. In fact," he chuckled wryly, "I would have been shocked if you had."

"But…who…"

Kaoru blushed even darker, and hunched over as if trying to disappear into the ground. "I don't feel like…"

"Kaoru, if you're in love with somebody, you should tell me!" Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Please. I won't judge you."

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"Hey, Kyou-chan had a drink too!" Hani broke the tension and glanced at Kyouya, who had murder in his eyes. "Right? Right?"

"_Kaasan…" _Tamaki unconsciously moved a little farther away from Kyouya. "Who…why…I mean…"

"Because I'm not attracted to women," Kyouya replied simply, folding his hands over his knee and bending forward slightly so that his glasses caught the firelight. "Naturally, being a normal male teenager, hormones come into play at some point. I just have realized that my tendencies lay more with members of my own sex. Is that such a crime?"

"Of course not." Mori's voice was soothing, and Hani nodded enthusiastically. Haruhi smiled, somewhat shocked that Kyouya would admit it; but then, the man was entirely unpredictable.

"But, who was it?" Kaoru finally asked, hoping that doing so wouldn't direct attention back to him.

"Tamaki," Kyouya shrugged, taking another sip of his water for good measure and glancing sideways at the blonde, who looked about ready to faint.

"M-_me?" _he choked out.

"Yes. Now, may we continue?"

"Not until Kaoru tells me who he was fantasizing about!" Hikaru growled. "Because if I don't like him, you can't be with him. I don't want you getting hurt."

"When did this become about you, Hikaru?" Kaoru replied testily. "After all, the last time I checked, you _weren't _my mother. What gives you the right to go around thinking that you'll pick my boyfriends for me? Besides," he stood, his voice getting progressively louder. "What makes you so sure that you know the truth? It could be anyone in Ouran. Or even somebody in this circle; it doesn't matter! It's my life, and I have to deal with the fact that my love is disgusting and unnatural and…" he clapped a hand over his mouth, knowing in an instant that he had gone too far.

"K-Kaoru…" Hikaru looked shocked. "Kaoru, I…"

"Forget it," Kaoru sat down, tears visible in his golden eyes. "I'll get over it. It's sick," he buried his face in his hands and his shoulders started to shake. "I…I'm sorry."

"Kaoru..." Hikaru placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, and Kaoru instinctively sought the warmth his brother offered, clinging to him like a lost child as his body shook with sobs. "Kaoru, I had no idea…"

"I know. You weren't supposed to know," Kaoru sniffled, looking up at his twin. "But it was killing me, Hikaru! I mean, I know that we can't choose who we fall in love with, but what kind of cruel joke is it to fall in love with your twin?"

"Apparently we were both the butt of the joke, then," Hikaru smirked, leaning close. "Because I asked that question for a reason, Kaoru."

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru's tears ceased abruptly, and he opened his mouth to ask something more, but the feeling of Hikaru's lips on his own made him forget even his own name for a second. Hikaru pulled away and gently stroked his brother's cheek, his eyes full of love.

"You're an idiot to think I didn't love you back," he smiled tenderly. "I've always loved you."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was crying again, but they were tears of joy this time. Hani was once again sprouting sakura flowers, and Mori and Haruhi were smiling. Tamaki by this point actually _had _fainted, and Kyouya spent the next few minutes thanking everyone for coming and systematically ushering them out.

"Kyouya." Haruhi touched his arm before she left, and he regarded her questioningly. "I just…I think you deserve a happy ending, too."

"Yeah," Hikaru had a firm arm around Kaoru's waist as he sauntered back over. "Go get him."

"You'd be a good couple," Kaoru added.

"Well, thank you for your encouragement, but in the end it's up to him," Kyouya informed them. "I'll let you know how it turns out."

The others waved and left, and Kyouya set about trying to revive the unconscious blonde.

He walked back out onto the patio to find Tamaki sitting up and groaning, shaking his head to clear it. "I think I drank too much, Kyou. First I imagined you telling me you'd had fantasies about me, and then the twins were making out."

"I'm sorry to say it, but it was real enough," Kyouya crossed his arms and stared up at the sky, the night breeze ruffling his hair slightly.

"So…you…_do _love me?"

"Yes. Should I inform my driver that you wish to be taken home, or are you still comfortable staying the night like we had originally planned?" Kyouya asked indifferently.

"I…I'll stay. After all, you've controlled yourself for this long, so…"

"I won't jump you in your sleep, _baka." _

"Good." Tamaki stood up and took Kyouya's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And you know?" he leant close again, and Kyouya set his hand in the small of Tamaki's back to hold him upright. "I've had those dreams, too."

"I had figured. You're certainly ostentatious enough," he smiled at the blonde, who blushed. "You can't keep secrets from me, Tamaki. I can read you too well."

"I tried, though," Tamaki was nearly whining. "Give me credit?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe you could make it up to me some other way," Kyouya's voice was low, and Tamaki clutched his friend's shoulders. "After all, I have a feeling that Hikaru and Kaoru are going to have some fun tonight."

"Kyouya!"

"Well, it's true."

"So, you think it's only fair that we have fun, too, is that it?" Tamaki smirked before dipping his head to meet Kyouya's lips, and the dark-haired man smiled into the kiss as he returned it. He had almost feared that kissing his best friend would be awkward and uncomfortable, but the truth was that it was anything _but_. Tamaki tasted of alcohol, but he hadn't consumed nearly enough to be drunk, and Kyouya wouldn't have done anything like this with him if he had: Tamaki was an odd one when he was intoxicated, and it would have been like taking advantage of a child.

So as they stumbled into the house, Kyouya wondered just how many merits playing "Never Have I Ever" truly had.

**Whoo! DONE! So, there you have it! Now to explain a couple of things:**

**Technically; since the age of legality in Japan is 20; there is underage drinking. But they're rich, so I don't think the fact that they're getting alcohol is a big surprise:)**

**Secondly, since the age of legality is 20, this explains why none of them have (legally) driven a vehicle. Plus, except for Haruhi, they all have chauffeurs anyway, so it's not that big of a surprise!! **

**Oh, and it's not **_**really **_**a**__**Mori/Hani reference (because I'm not a fan of the pairing), but in Volume 9 of the manga (one manga(dot)com) Tamaki asks Mori if he's ever thought about kissing his cousin (when he's lamenting having feelings for Haruhi because she's his 'daughter') and we find out that he has…still not quite sure what to think about that…**

**Other than that…I've received my copy of the OHSHC FUNimation DVD, and; upon watching it; have changed my original opinion: I actually really like it. I think that I was watching it **_**expecting **_**it to be like the Japanese and so was initially disappointed, but upon watching more and more episodes, it really starts to grow on you!! And watching the commentaries is a bonus because it really helps explain how these things get changed from Japanese to English and how the recording of voices happens, and I've always been interested in sound editing so this is fascinating to me! I'd recommend buying/seeing it in its entirety (the original Japanese eps are on too, so it's a double bonus!) and the second half (eps. 14-26) comes out in January. Yay! **

**Anyway, that's about it! I hope you all enjoyed! **

_**Sayounara, minna! **_


End file.
